


Picture Perfect

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

In the months that followed the revolution Markus had found solace in painting. It was a good way to de-stress and process his emotions. After Y/N discovered his hobby and expressed an interest in his art he invited her to watch, telling her that he could use the company. Up until now she had never had any hands-on experience with painting, in fact watching Markus was the closest she had ever been to the process. So, she was caught off guard when he turned to her asking, “Have you ever thought about trying it out?”

Y/N shook her head, commenting that she could had never given it any thought. So, after a bit of prodding from Markus, here she was standing in front of a blank canvas clutching a paintbrush in her hand much too tightly. She stared at the canvas and then back at Markus, only looking mildly offended when he started chuckling at her confused expression. Before she could say something about it, he told her to close her eyes, and placing a steady hand on her waist he gently guided her hand holding the brush to the canvas.

“Paint what you feel. Not what you see.”

At first Y/N was only moving the brush with Markus’s encouragement but as she began to gain more confidence in her motions she didn’t notice Markus back away slowly. He watched on with a soft smile on his face. He felt a small sense of pride in seeing her take to it so easily. He briefly wondered if this is what it was like for Carl the first time he watched Markus paint.

Y/N set the paint and brushes down and looked from her painting back to Markus, LED now flashing yellow as she was waiting for his response. He didn’t say anything, gazing at her creation in awe.

She had taken his silence for dislike, face falling as she moved to get rid of the canvas. Grabbing her hand he stopped her, “What are you doing?”

She looked up at him, “I thought you didn’t like it.”

He pulled her hand away from the painting pulling her close in to him. Using his thumb to wipe a speck of paint that had made its way to her face, he spoke softly, “I think it’s beautiful.”


End file.
